Maybe, Maybe Not
by jitarablack
Summary: Should he, or should he not give love a chance? Is this love at all? And eve if it is, what are his chances? (My first story. please be nice :))


Remus sat in the library, trying to start his Charms essay. 'Trying' being the operative word here, because as soon as he started with the first word, three big bodies slumped themselves in chairs all around him. Really, though, he should have known.

"Moony! It's been too long." Sirius declared, propping his feet up on the table.

"We ate dinner together half an hour ago, Sirius." Remus replied dryly.

"No, I mean it's been too long since we pulled a prank."

"Right. Of course." He really**, really** should have known. To expect more than half an hour of peace from his trouble-making friends was a fool's dream. He knew that. Seven years had taught him that. Still, though, he held his homework in rather high regard. Not to say that he didn't like pulling pranks; he was the brains behind a lot of pranks and the precautionary measures behind all. But homework was homework.

"Can you wait about an hour, though, I really need to finish-"

"No, Moony! Matters such as these require immediate attention."

"Absolutely. But if I don't finish it now, you can't copy it later, and this is due tomorrow."

Sirius was about to say something, but James cut him off, "We'll see you in an hour," he said, dragging Sirius away.

" You really know what makes them tick, eh?" Peter said before leaving, to which Remus shrugged modestly.

Half an hour later, he was nearly done. While he rifled through the pages of the book, looking for a few extra pieces to add in, the beginnings of a prank were already forming in his head.

"Remus?"

He was about to turn around and point out that his one hour wasn't up yet, when the voice registered in his head as that of a girl's.

"H-Hey, Dorcas." He tried to be smooth.

"yeah, hi. Listen. Susan got sick, so it's you and me tonight." Remus liked the sound of that. He **really** liked the sound of that. But with his brain fogged up with Dorcas's presence, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what she meant.

"Tonight? You-you and me? What?" he spluttered.

"Yes. For patrols. Susan cancelled, and I'm filling in?" she tried to explain.

"Oh! Right. Er, right. Patrols."

"Remus. Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"What? Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine. See you tonight, Dorcas."

Her brows furrowed at this sudden dismissal. But she nodded and left quickly.

Remus slumped in his seat. Great. Now she thinks I'm a freak.

Remus entered the common room to find the Marauders and Lily sitting around the fire. "Not today, boys," he announced.

"What?" Sirius asked. He seemed a little confused. Could Remus possibly be saying what he thought he was saying?

"No pranks. Not today." Remus clarified.

Apparently, he could.

"But why?" Peter asked.

Remus shuffled around, putting things in his bag, and muttered something about having to patrol.

James, who had his head in Lily's lap, sat up. "But you've missed patrols before to prank with us! Just put in someone else."

"I can't." came the mumbled response.

"Mate, you made us wait for an hour," Sirius began, "and now you're about to have something shoved up your-"

"Wait." Lily interrupted suddenly."Remus, who're you patrolling with?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Remus looked up at this, wondering why she wanted to know. Then he figured that she was the Head Girl, so maybe she wanted to double-check the schedules, "it was supposed to be Bones, but she got sick. So I'm doing rounds with Dorcas." He explained.

"Ah," Lily said, smiling slightly, "well, go on, then."

"Okay. Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I promise I'll come up with something amazing for tomorrow, yeah?" he said, before adjusting his tie and rushing out.

Sirius began cursing at the fire under his breath, Peter stared at the pertrait hole confusedly and James huffed and lay back on Lily's lap.

"What're you smiling about?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I reckon our Remus has a little something for a certain Dorcas Meadowes." She said quietly.

Peter's head snapped around, and Sirius stopped muttering. The latter turned to Lily, "Say what?"


End file.
